1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk cartridge into which an optical disk can be inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 30 shows a conventional optical disk cartridge. Referring to FIG. 30, a casing 21 for accommodating therein an optical disk D has an accommodating section 21a and an opening provided in one side face thereof for inserting removing and the disk D into and from the cartridge.
A lid 22 having tongues 22a is attached to the opening 21b so as to be opened and closed.
In the insertion and removal of the disk D, top and bottom faces of the disk D are sandwiched by the tongues 22a so that the disk D is inserted and removed into and from the accommodating section 21a. This prevents the disk D from being contaminated by fingerprints and the like.
In a conventional optical disk cartridge, the lid 22 is provided with the tongues 22a, and the disk D is accommodated in the accommodating section 21a with the top and bottom faces of the disk sandwiched by the tongues 22a. Therefore, there is a risk that the disk D will slide down.
In addition, it is necessary to sandwich the top and bottom faces of the disk D by the tongues 22a in the insertion and removal of the disk D, and a troublesome operation is required therefor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk cartridge in which an optical disk is held by elastic arms, and the elastic arms can be prevented from coming into contact with the optical disk when the optical disk is driven for rotation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an optical disk cartridge including: a casing having an accommodating section formed by a pair of top and bottom walls; and a holder for inserting and removing a disk into and from the accommodating section; wherein the holder has a base part and a pair of elastic arms provided at both ends of the base part to hold the left and right peripheries of the disk, and wherein regulating parts for preventing deformation of the pair of elastic arms toward the disk are provided in the accommodating section of the casing, and the deformation of the elastic arms toward the disk is prevented by the regulating parts.
In the optical disk cartridge of the present invention, the regulating parts may be disposed for abutment against the elastic arms, and the elastic arms may be spread out by the regulating parts so as to separate from the peripheries of the disk in accordance with the insertion of the holder into the accommodating section.